En voz baja
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Están en la sede de la ONU, en Estados Unidos, discutiendo no del hambre en el mundo. Discuten el color del cuadro del marco donde saldrán ellos. Y allí, cuando la junta acabe, sólo quedarán dos personas. Y como siempre, Arthur lo dirá en voz baja. USxUK.


Wuauua, me queda un fic más y llego a los cien (?) y ni siquiera sé de qué hacerlo, quizás sea uno más del montón y será el cien, o quizás invente algo largo. ¿Se imaginan una historia bien larga mía? xD… en fin, espero les guste *-*

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Voz baja.

Una junta más como todas, se estaba discutiendo el terrible tema de qué color quedaba mejor en el retrato de las naciones constituyentes, todos decían diferentes, café, rojo, azul, negro, entre otros, porque claro, los humanos tenían apoteósicos lugares, en cambio ellos tenían una mesa ovalada y blanca toda fea y sin color. Al menos necesitaban algo pegado en la pared.

–¡Rosado! –decía Francis arriba de la mesa, casi modelando.

–¡Apoyo a Francis, el rosado es como que muy genial tipo! –ese era Polonia, parándose arriba de la mesa.

–¡Elijan café anormales, de madera tallada y barnizada! – gritaba el alemán –Además ¿por qué todos se están parando arriba de la mesa?–

–No es mi costumbre apoyar a Alemania, pero elijo café…–suspiró el inglés.

Alfred puso un pie sobre la mesa. –Será verde fosforescente, imagínenselo…–extendió sus manos mientras un arcoiris salía de éstas.

Las naciones lo pensaron, color verde fosforescente, nadie tomo siquiera en cuanta esa idea, el naranjo fosforescente incluso tuvo más popularidad, los países más conservadores al final ganaron, sería de color café oscuro barnizado. Polonia y Francis se quedaron con las ganas de su rosadito, pero aún podían pintar las paredes de ese color.

Todos se retiraban, menos Estados Unidos, ya que claro, él era la sede de las Naciones Unidas, pero alguien más se quedaba. Alguien rubio de grandes cejas con su portafolio y las mejillas algo rojas detrás de él.

–¿Aún sigues aquí, Inglaterra? –susurró suavemente Jones, volteando hacia él.

El inglés sólo lo miró con suavidad observando ese azul, ese azul que siempre admiraría.

–Eres idiota, es claro que soy yo…–

Responde con prepotencia a pesar de que la razón que lo mantiene allí es sincera, sin nada de rencor, de un sentimiento que se ha guardado desde mucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –vuelve a susurrar Jones, sin alterarse. Porque si ese inglés permanece un minuto más allí… creerá que está allí por él, y así, no podrá evitar besarlo, acariciarlo hasta que el día se agote y desplegar sus sentimientos por todo su corazón y el resto por su piel.

El inglés baja la vista, el americano comienza a reír nerviosamente. Y en eso, suave, casi inaudible y con esa voz tan baja lo dice, Inglaterra lo dice –Because...I love you…–

El estadounidense no lo escucha, pero se detiene su risa.

–¿Dijiste algo? –abre los ojos, mientras el inglés da media vuelta.

–Dije que gané, el color que se queda es el café…–se volteó con una sonrisa irónica que proclamaba la victoria y Alfred sólo le mandó un "Malvado y amargado inglés" devuelta.

Y se queda solo, suspira y se chasconea el pelo en aquella sede. No lo había oído bien, pero casi pudo jurar que Inglaterra le había dicho que le amaba, pero de seguro no era eso, de seguro lo escuchó mal, por más de setenta años lo lleva escuchado mal. Porque el inglés nunca se acerca y se lo dice de frente, nunca sube aquel tono, pero lo sabe, cuando ese inglés lo diga él también se lo dirá.

No, no se lo dirá, tampoco usará esa voz baja. Se lo gritara.

–¡Yo también te amo, Inglaterra!– grita fuertemente, haciendo temblar el vidrio de la sala.

Y el inglés voltea, ya lejos de ese piso, escuchando en voz baja por la distancia al menor diciéndole que lo amaba, pero voltea y esboza una risa extraña, quizás escuchó mal. Quizás escuchó mal también… durante unos setenta largos años.

**N.A: **Y eso, Alfred también lo ama, él podría gritarlo. Pero espera a estar seguro, a que Arthur se lo diga y él... siempre lo hace, pero en voz baja, demasiado para ser escuchado, pero sé que llegará el día en que se lo grite a su cara, después de todo es nuestro Iggy, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
